Cooking, Cooking!
by Pjmseoltang
Summary: Hari Libur Jimin harus memenuhi ngidam sang istri. tak apa jika mendapat hadiah terbaik yang Ia inginkan. ini Minyoon. Mpreg. TopJimin, BottomYoongi. repost dari akun Wattpad. enjoy xD


hey! aku punya oneshot untuk kalian, tentu saja ini Minyoon! xD

ngomong-ngomong ini sudah pernah ku upload di wattpad dengan nama akun pjmseoltang, itu akun saya ya bukan plagiat xD

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Siang kali ini sedikit gelap karena mendung. Hujan baru saja reda menyisakan titik-titik basah di ujung atap. Udara sedikit lembab membuat tidur siang lebih nyaman apalagi sekarang akhir pekan. Sangat enak beristirahat.

Mari intip apa yang di lakukan oleh pengantin baru kita.

Ada Park Jimin dan Istri cantiknya Min Yoongi.

Iya, pengantin baru dua tahun maksudnya.

Di ruang santai hanya ada TV yang menyala, volume kecil menyisahkan seonggok makhluk ganteng di atas karpet bulu. Rupanya TV sedang menonton orang tidur. Itu kepala keluarga, Jimin namanya.

Kemanakah Istrinya? Mari intip bidadari yang baru saja turun tangga, penampilan casual cukup kaos longgar warna pastel dengan celana mini di atas paha. Khas pengantin baru yang belum icip-icip pakai daster.

Padahal Yoongi lagi hamil enam bulan tapi masih betah pake celana pendek. Katanya tidak nyaman pakai daster, kadang repot apalagi punya suami macam Jimin yang susah kontrol nafsu. Liat Yoongi pake daster, Jimin gampang sange. Padahal lebih seksi make celana pendek daripada daster. Heran.

Yoongi baru lepas mandi, memang sejak menikah dan hamil jam mandi pagi Yoongi bergeser sampai jam sebelas. Soalnya bangun pagi harus masak, beres-beres rumah kadang dari subuh Yoongi sudah bangun kalau Jimin minta jatah. Yoongi mana bisa protes, kan kewajiban. Tetapi Jimin tak begitu tega melihat Yoongi repot setiap hari apalagi sekarang lagi hamil anak pertama. Jimin sudah mengambil pekerjaan Yoongi sebagian. Seperti nyuci, ngepel, dan nyapu halaman. Yoongi kebagian masak dan ngelipat pakaian. Ya begitu, Jimin suami yang penuh toleransi dan gotong-royong makanya Yoongi mau di nikahi setelah wisudaan.

"Si ayah pantesan gak nyaut di panggil juga. Molor ternyata"

Lucu ya, sejak tau lagi hamil. Yoongi manggil Jimin pake 'ayah' yang bikin suaminya senang bukan main, kan gak pernah tuh Yoongi manis-manis ke Jimin. Ingat pas pedekate Yoongi manggil dia 'ntet' 'nyet'. Pas pacaran manggil nama panggilan 'Jimtet' manisnya gak ada bikin Jimin kudu ngelus dada. Sabar ngadepin Yoongi yang extraordinary dari gebetan lainnya. Namanya cinta kan ya, jadi Bucin udah lumrah.

"Ayah, katanya mau bantuin masak, kok tidur sih".

Yoongi duduk di sofa dekat badan Jimin, tangannya noel-noel bahu suaminya. Muka cemberut bangunin Jimin yang tidur ngalahin beruang kutub.

Di lirik jam udah jam satu lewat. Yoongi sebenarnya udah lapar, tadi sebelum mandi sempat makan roti isi. Tapi namanya orang hamil pasti gampang lapar, kan perutnya ada dua.

"Ayah ih, bangun~"

"Uh, dikit lagi masih ngantuk"

Batu emang Jimin malah mutar badan punggungin si Bumil yang makin manyun.

"Ya sudah, lain kali gak mau masak bareng ayah gini. Huh tukang php". Sebelum beranjak rambut Jimin di acakin Yoongi di tambah timpukan bantal sofa. Untung empuk.

Bukan apa ya, Yoongi baru saja dapat kiriman kimchi dan ikan segar dari mertuanya di Busan. Yoongi lagi ngidam Perilla Kimchi ama sup Ikan kakap, Yoongi gak tau cara masak sup Ikan kakap makanya minta di ajarin Jimin resep mertuanya, eh suaminya itu malah molor. Pengen nangis sebenarnya Yoongi ngeliat ikan merah itu. Kalau bisa sulap sudah dari tadi Yoongi memantrai tuh ikan tanpa perlu repot-repot ngurus Jimin.

"Hiks... Ayah udah gak sayang kita Kkumi-ah, ayo kita pulang ke Daegu saja"

Ibu hamil itu sensitifnya dobel dari wanita PMS. Dikit-dikit bisa mewek kaya Yoongi gini. Dan suami tak peka seperti Jimin teramat sangat menyebalkan.

"Ddung-ah, kau menangis"

Secepat kepala dapat berputar, Yoongi menoleh ke arah lelaki yang telah menghamilinya itu. Mata kecilnya menembakan laser mematikan pada lelaki yang baru bangun tidur.

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku tak boleh menangis iya?"

"Maaf, aku hanya tidur sebentar. Lagian kau mandinya lama, hujan gini enak tidur".

Sekonyong-konyong Jimin peluk istrinya itu, mengelus perut buncit Yoongi sayang seolah meminta maaf pada jabang bayi di dalam sana melalui sentuhannya. Dan Kkumi merespon baik dengan tendangan.

"Kkumi sudah memaafkan ayahnya. Masa Bundanya tidak?"

Jimin memasang wajah memelas pada Istrinya itu, mencoba bernego agar tak berteman dingin malam nanti.

"Akan Bunda maafkan kalau Ayah mulai memasak sekarang"

Walau masih cemberut, tapi tangan Yoongi menyentuh lengan Jimin yang asik mengelus perut bulatnya.

"Siap Baginda Ratu, akan segera hamba laksanakan".

Sekecup bibir mendarat di permukaan pipi bulat si Bumil, menghapus kesedihan menjadi senyum bahagia.

"Ibu sudah mengirim resepnya tadi, tapi aku tak paham dengan sebagian bahannya. Cara mengolahnya juga".

Alis Yoongi bertaut saat membaca ulang pesan yang mertuanya kirimkan tadi. Jimin mengelus rambut Istrinya lembut, Ia paham. Perbedaan wilayah tentu saja membuat resep masakan bisa berbeda. Jimin yang tak terlalu buta soal masak-memasak tentunya akan senang hati mengajari Istrinya itu, terlebih ini bagian dari ngidam. Jimin tak mau suatu saat Anaknya lahir terus ileran. 'Kan kata orang tua, kalau istri sedang ngidam kita harus penuhi permintaannya. Kalau tidak nanti anak yang lahir bisa ileran. Jimin gak mau nanti anaknya yang tampan atau cantik malah ileran. Jangan sampai.

"Ya sudah, kita mulai masak sekarang? Dimana ikannya?"

Sambil bertanya, tangan Jimin turun hingga ke perut Istrinya, Ia sangat suka mengelus permukaan yang bulat itu, merasakan benih yang Ia tanam makin tumbuh tiap harinya. Sebagai lelaki, Jimin sangat bangga karena sebentar lagi Ia akan menjadi ayah.

"Ku taruh di kulkas, Ibu sudah menyiangi ikan itu, tinggal masak saja. Oh ya, aku ingin yang pedas seperti yang Ibu sering masak"

"Baiklah. Perintah baginda ratu akan hamba laksanakan"

Sembari mencuri kecupan di pipi bulat istrinya, Jimin membuka kulkas dan Yoongi tersenyum lebar karena sebentar lagi akan makan enak.

Menurut Yoongi, lelaki yang bisa memasak terlihat sangat seksi, bagaimana otot lengan akan tertarik saat memotong sesuatu yang alot seperti daging. Bagaimana wajah serius mereka saat menakar bumbu agar menghasilkan racikan yang pas. Luar biasa seksi.

Dan lelaki di hadapannya saat ini berkali lipat seksinya di banding chef yang sering Ia nonton di tv. Well, Jimin tak memakai pakaian khas seorang chef, lelaki tegap itu hanya memakai kaos santai berwarna hitam dengan apron coklat meliliti pinggang. Yoongi sangat ingin berfanboy ria seperti remaja pencinta boyband. Ingin lompat-lompat meneriakan kata 'Jimin kau sangat keren' 'Jimin aku fansmu!' Atau 'Jimin hamili aku!'.

Yang terakhir tak usah, kan sudah hamil Yoong.

Dua potong Ikan besar sudah Jimin olah dengan bumbu dasar. Saat Ia sedang menyiapkan bumbu lainnya Yoongi asik merekam aksi suaminya itu.

"Sayang, cabai merahnya tak perlu banyak ya, kasian bayi kita kalau banyak makan pedas"

"Padahal aku ingin yang pedas Jim, tapi tak apalah. Tak perlu pedas tak masalah"

Dengan perintah dari Istri tercinta, lelaki ber kulit sedikit tan itu mulai menampilkan keahlian memasaknya di depan mata Istrinya, Yoongi sudah tau kemampuan memasak Jimin yang tak begitu buruk bahkan ahli, makanya dulu Ia lebih suka di ajak makan malam berdua di apartment lelaki itu di bandingkan makan di restoran, selain menghemat biaya, Yoongi yang pada dasarnya malas keluar juga bisa sekalian bersantai di rumah mantan pacarnya itu. Modus.

Suara pisau memotong daging ikan, bawang yang di iris, juga desingan minyak di atas wajan bercampur dengan bumbu dapur membuat Yoongi semakin kagum dengan pemandangan di depan matanya.

Bagaimana tidak, Park Jimin yang sehari-hari berkutat dengan dokumen, pulpen dan laporan di kantor sekarang ini sedang fokus mengolah hidangan makan siang mereka, dalam hati Yoongi bersyukur karena suaminya lebih menuruti ke inginan ngidam Yoongi alih-alih tidur seharian di akhir pekan ini.

"Senyum terus, kenapa? Semakin terpesona pada suami mu ini?"

Seperempat sendok kuah sup masuk di indra pencecap Jimin, lidahnya sedang menimang-nimang apakah rasa supnya sudah pas atau belum. Dan ujung lidah yang mengintip di sela bibir tebalnya membuat Yoongi sejenak menahan nafas.

Damn!

Suaminya ternyata lebih ganteng kalau lagi masak.

Inner soul Yoongi sedang fanboying dengan alaynya.

"Pede. Kau kelihatan jelek sekali dengan rambut berantakan seperti itu"

Jangan harapkan pujian akan meluncur mulus dari bibir chery Yoongi. Egonya lebih tinggi di atas segalanya.

"kenapa? Tapi kau suka kalau aku begini kan?"

Jurus andalan Jimin dari jaman kuliah ya itu, ngusap rambutnya ke atas sambil pamer jidat, jangan lupa lirikan mata playboynya.

"gak usah tebar pesona di dapur yah, panci-panci gak bakal terpesona"

"iya, tapi kamunya yang terpesona kan? Pipimu merah sayang"

"idih! Gak ya, ini karena panas saja. Udah buruan masaknya, udah lapar ini".

Begitu, menutupi perasaan dengan sibuk ngambil nasi dan piring, Yoongi tak mau ketahuan aslinya memang terpesona, masih saja tsundere.

"woah, ini sangat enak. Rasanya seenak masakan ibu"

"kan, apa ku bilang, kau tak akan menyesal di nikahi olehku kan?"

Hampir saja Yoongi tersedak kuah sup mendengar perkataan narsis suaminya yang memang fakta, tapi mana mau Ia mengakui malah asik menghabiskan nasi dan kimchi di atas piring.

"ah aku kenyang, ini sangat enak, kkumi sangat suka masakan ayahnya, terima kasih tuan park"

Jimin yang mendapat senyum lebar dan mata berkilau merasa sangat bahagia, tak sia-sia Ia berkutat di dapur karena Yoongi menghabiskan satu panci sup Ikan sendirian, kalau begini Jimin berniat mendaftarkan Yoongi ke acara makan besar, pasti menang.

"Yoong, kau masih bisa bernafas kan? Masih bisa berdiri?"

"apa? Maksudmu aku terlalu banyak makan?"

Sejurus ekspresi manis manja seorang nyonya Park berubah lirikan sinis, benar-benar perubahan mood yang fantastis.

"bukan, aku hanya mau menawarkan diri untuk membantu cuci piring, kau istirahat saja, ayo ku bantu".

Untung saja Jimin sudah berpengalaman menghadapi Yoongi yang hamil, jadi berkelit dan mencari alasan aman sudah Ia kuasai. Mantap

"uh, kau cuci piring saja sana, aku mau istirahat dulu"

Maka dari itu, dengan usaha sendiri, Yoongi beranjak menuju ruang keluarga setelah mengambil mangkok buah dari kulkas. Ia mau ngemil

"Yoong, kau masih mau makan itu?"

"kenapa? Tak boleh?"

"boleh, tentu saja boleh, sana istirahat".

Dan Jimin bergegas mencuci piring sebelum laser menembak dari kedua mata sempit Istrinya yang melotot imut dengan pipinya yang semakin bulat, rasanya ingin Jimin makan saja bumil itu.

Jangan salah, selain pintar masak, Jimin juga bisa di andalkan soal cuci mencuci, asal jangan melipat pakaian, suami Yoongi ini paling anti dengan urusan lipat melipat pakaian, lebih baik mengurus kebun daripada mengurus lipatan, Ia akan mundur dengan cara terhormat, makanya Yoongi mengambil tugas itu setelah Jimin berjanji akan mengurus cucian, cukup adil untuk Yoongi.

Piring sudah tersusun rapi, dapur sudah bersih, saatnya melanjutkan tidur, mungkin Yoongi sudah tidur di depan tv mengingat kebiasaan bumil itu akan tidur saat perut penuh.

Benar saja, pemandangan indah seorang Min Yoongi yang sedang tidur menyamping, perutnya beristirahat nyaman di atas bantal dan kaos yang tersingkap memamerkan pinggulnya yang semakin seksi sejak hamil. Mangkok buahnya terabaikan di kaki sofa, isinya sudah tandas. Tapi fokus Jimin tertuju pada kedua tungkai putih mulus itu yang rapat menyamping bak ekor duyung, menggoda iman. Duh, Hilang sudah rasa mengantuk tergantikan dengan keinginan mencicipi si gula putih.

Jangan salahkan Jimin jika kali ini Ia tak dapat mengontrol diri, sejak hamil, mungkin bisa di hitung jari berapa kali Ia mendapatkan jatah kasih sayang dari istrinya itu, dokter melarang mereka untuk ber 'iya-iya' selama awal kehamilan yang artinya tiga bulan di awal Jimin sudah berpuasa, kurang sabar apalagi dirinya ini?

"Yoong, kau tidur?"

Memastikan saja Istrinya benar-benar tidur, Jimin tak mau jika acara 'melepas dahaga' yang Ia rasakan menjadi batal karena menyerang Yoongi dengan agresif, mari lakukan dengan perlahan namun pasti.

"istriku, kau benar-benar tidur ya?"

Perlahan Jimin ikut merebahkan dirinya di belakang Yoongi, tidur menyamping dengan lengan yang memeluk pinggang Yoongi, lama Jimin tatap wajah lelap Yoongi yang menurutnya seperti bayi, sangat imut. Jimin tak mampu menahan senyum saat Yoongi mengulum bibir bawahnya dan bergumam dalam tidurnya.

"dalam mimpi saja kau pasti sedang makan ya? Apa Kkumi masih lapar?"

Telapak tangan Jimin mengusap perut bulat istrinya, merasakan anaknya didalam sana, nampaknya ikut tidur dengan Ibunya. Semoga saat lahir nanti anak mereka tak seperti ibunya yang hobi tidur.

"Yoongi kau sangat cantik, bagaimana bisa aku sangat beruntung bisa menikahimu?"

Bisik Jimin, tangannya semakin erat memeluk tubuh istrinya, sekecup dua kecupan mesra bibirnya memeta bahu hingga tengkuk Yoongi, gemas rasanya ingin menanamkan giginya di daerah berlemak itu, tapi Jimin tak mau Yoongi bangun dan mengamuk.

Tangannya mulai nakal meraba hingga paha mulus istrinya, Jimin menelan ludah mengingat sudah lama Ia menahan hasrat ketika melihat Yoongi berkeliaran di hadapan mata dengan hot pants seperti ini.

Tak puas hanya membelai, Jimin beranjak menaungi Istrinya, menopang lengan di sisi tubuh Yoongi yang tak bisa di katakan mungil karena Yoongi mengembang semenjak hamil 5 bulan, membuat Jimin semakin tersiksa dengan kemontokan tubuh istrinya itu.

Jimin merendahkan wajahnya agar bisa mengecup kening Yoongi, tangannya kembali mengelusi paha hingga tungkai Yoongi, sedikit usaha untuk memisahkan kedua pahanya yang rapat dan menyelipkan tubuhnya di sana.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

Terang saja Yoongi terbangun, cukup kaget menyadari ada beban yang menindihnya, posisi tubuh setengah telentang membuat tidurnya terusik, mata kecilnya mengerjab tanya saat mendapati tawa kering Jimin yang ketahuan ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"aku merindukanmu Bunda, bisakah kita itu... Anu"

"apa? Kau mau bercinta? Omo! Jimin kau ereksi!?"

"aww! Jangan di sentuh!"

"kenapa? Aku tak boleh menyentuh milik suamiku? Lantas bagaimana caranya kita akan bercinta?"

"itu, maksudku- eh?"

Kedua mata sipitnya membola, menatap sangsi pada Yoongi di bawah kungkungannya, wajah Istrinya terpaling tak mau menatap, dapat Jimin lihat pipinya memerah cantik, pasti malu.

"jadi, kita bisa bercinta?"

"yah, kupikir sekarang tidak masalah, asal kau lakukan dengan lembut, lagipula kau sudah bekerja keras membuat makan siang tadi"

Kalau gugup seperti ini, Yoongi berbicara dengan bibirnya yang terpout lucu, rona merah menjalar hingga telingannya, efeknya pada junior Jimin sangat luar biasa, di bawah sana semakin keras saja, dapat Yoongi rasakan paha dalamnya tertekan junior Jimin yang mengeras didalam celananya.

"kau mau terus bengong atau kita lanjut? Kalau tak mau minggir sana!"

"tidak, ayo lakukan!"

Yoongi tertawa melihat reaksi suaminya yang menurutnya menggemaskan, Jimin kalau hal mengenai selangkangan pasti gerak cepat, dasar mesum.

"yeobo, aku mau melakukannya tapi di kamar ya, jangan disini punggungku bisa sakit"

Sengaja Yoongi merajut imut dengan bibir yang mengerucut manja untuk memancing Jimin yang memang sekarang berpikir dengan selangkangannya.

"baiklah, ayo kekamar sekarang"

Semangat menggebu di tambah nafsu yang sudah di ubun-ubun memberikan kekuatan pada Jimin untuk membopong Yoongi yang berat badannya tak seperti perawan dulu, tapi tak masalah bagi Jimin, Yoongi yang mempunyai bobot delapan puluh kilo itu Ia gendong bagai anak kucing. Semangat sekali.

Tawa Yoongi semakin lebar melihat aksi suaminya itu, maka untuk menambah semangat, Yoongi mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jimin, berbisik profokatif di dekat telinga lelaki birahi itu.

"aku akan memakai lingerie merah yang pernah kau belikan dulu bagaimana?"

"yeah, kau mau pakai hanbok pun tak masalah istriku, asal hari ini aku dapat jatah. Ugyaahhh!!!"

Kaki berotot Jimin menghentak semangat menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar mereka, nafasnya ngos-ngosan antara berhasrat dan capek, keduanya tak akan jadi penghalang bagi pejuang sejati seperti Jimin.

Semangat ayah muda, nikmati akhir pekanmu dengan bahagia, kami mendukungmu.

Sayup terdengar hymne We are the champion dari kejauhan, mengiringi pintu kamar pengantin baru dua tahun itu yang tertutup, seolah turut bahagia atas pelepasan puasa bagi Jimin.

END

Mwueheheheee

Ini apasih? Entah ini apa.. Hahaha... Voment jusseyooi

Ps : Minyoon masak bareng selalu jadi favorite T.T


End file.
